


Burning Branches

by Tvvitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvvitch/pseuds/Tvvitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started as a mistake.</p><p>A simple, stupid prank played on me.</p><p>But having Marco Bodt become entangled in my life was no mistake.<br/>________________________<br/>Highschool AU where Jean has just started his first year as a senior at Trost Boys' High School where he is supposedly given the number of the Asian princess Mikasa Ackerman that he's been infatuated with for years, only to find that it's not exactly what he thought it'd be..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Branches

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I'm defs gonna edit the summary once I think of a better one. But it'll have to do for now. I've been wanting to write this for a while so now I present to you the first chapter!

It all started as a mistake.

A simple, stupid prank played on me.

But having Marco Bodt become entangled in my life was no mistake.

* * *

 

 It was the beginning of my first year as a senior in high school. I should probably give a bit of background on my school to begin with. It was some old as fuck prestigious all-boys school called Trost Boys High. How I got into it was a miracle on my part, but here I was, walking through the school which seemed almost barren at this pointsave for the few staff members I saw skulking around – did teachers even have a life outside of the school? Or did they just wait around the school hibernating during the holidays until the students came back, so they could drain the life force out of them like damn Vampire’s or something.

Wanting this year to be the beginning of me becoming a student who actually handed all their work in on time,I came to school early for once. Not knowing school would only be starting at 9 that day at the time.

“Where the hell is everyone? School starts in half an hour, surely something would be here by now at least?” I wondered quietly to myself as I raised a brow. The only other living soul in the building I could spot at that point who was also clad in the school uniform was a tall, tanned boy who I was all too familiar with.

“Hey Bert.” I greeted in a friendly tone as I came up to him, lightly slapping him on the back, he merely let out a small ‘eek’ in response. I knew Bertholdt from last year. He was a grade higher than me but I saw him at the schools GSA meetings where he’d sit quietly next to his boyfriend, Reiner Braun, and just listen to everyone.

“H-Hello Jean.”  Bertholdt responded. I stretched – it was far too early for me to even want to be in this god damned building of education. “Where is everyone? Shouldn’t school be starting soon?” I asked casually, slumping my bag to the ground. “Oh, uh. Schoolstarts at 9 today, it’s the first day back.” The other boy said, his voice almost seemed to sigh along with him.

  
Well I’ll be damned. It was only 7, I unintentionally came in two hours early. Well fuck. A sigh left my lips as I contemplated my two options.

 

  1.   I could stay and fuck around for two hours or
  2.   Leave and loiter around town for a while.



 

The latter seemed far more appealing than the former, so like any mediocre trash bag, I said a quick goodbye to Bertholdt, dumped my bag in my locker and hightailed it out of there and up the main road. There were a few stores and a Community Park; I’m sure I could find something at least a little bit productive to do.

Despite it still being morning, it was _hot_. It always was in January. I dreaded assembly where I’d be forced into a blazer and squished among my fellow sweating classmates like a heard of cattle. So rolling up the white sleeves of my school uniform like the damn rebel I am, I walk silently down the street as I shove my black earphones into my ear and had John Martyn sing sweet melodies into my brain until it felt like it would melt amidst the musical euphoria.

I glanced around the town and at the multitude of café’s that I spotted, nothing particularly catching my eye or my interest, that is until I caught sight of someone waving and shouting at me. It took a while to even realise they were shouting, since my mind was filled with more important things; sweet, sweet John Martyn. My attention turned to the blonde  who was waving frantically at me and gesturing me over.

“Hey Jean!” Armin greeted cheerfully to me as he exited one of the oh-so-many café’s that littered the town (not that I was complaining though) with Eren, who acknowledged me with a small nod. Eren and I were never on the greatest of speaking terms, we often got into fights but we were alright friends at the end of the day. We tolerated each other... sometimes.

 “Oh, hey guys.” I said in return, shoving my earphones back into my pocket as Armin caught up with me, Eren lingered behind, catching up long after. “How was your holiday?” The shorter blonde dude asked, absently scratching at the back of his head. “Hot, boring and did nothing. Nothing new really. How about you guys?” Although, I didn’t really have to ask. I swore that Armin and Eren were connected at the hip, when one was present, so was the other. And when they were together, the beautiful Asian Princess, Mikasa, was not far behind. Mikasa Ackerman. I’ve never, ever spoken to her in the 3 year span that I’ve known of her existence. I first laid my eyes on the black haired princess on my first day of Grade 8 when I spotted her in all her glory. Despite her pimpled chin, the darkbags under her eyes and her ruffled hair, she still looked flawless and beautiful to me. I’ve had this deep infatuation with her ever since then.

Of course, I never actually mustered up the courageto actually utter a word to her. Each time I found myself faced with her, it felt like my throat would freeze up and I suddenlyforgot how to speak English. That and Eren was just about ready to bite my head off as soon as I got anywhere near her. What a fucking loser I am.

 Right on time Mikasa joined up with Eren, Armin and myself. Yet again, she continued to ignore my existence. Life carried on as normal. 

Ever since I first saw her, I begged Eren for her number. It was humiliating, but that's what I get for being a desperate 15 year old who hasn't even had his first kiss yet. Yeah, I know it sounded bad. Hormones raged teenage boy who hadn't even held a girl's--or boy's--hand. I had trouble making friends, yet alone getting someone to be even romantically interested in me. I chewed at my lip subconsciously, sweating considerably a lot more than I previously had been as I watched Mikasa walk along side Eren. I was jealous. Extremely. One part for the fact that Eren had the girl of my dreams so easily acknowledge his existence. But most of all, I craved for that feeling of wanting to be wanted by someone. 

But at the same time I admired how dedicated Eren, Mikasa and Armin were to each other. I wondered solemnly to myself to exactly why those three were so close.

"I'm going to go," Mikasa then announced and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh." Was the only thing I said to her, out of my entire 3 years of crushing on her like a loser, all I could let out was an idiotic 'Oh.'. I'm trash.

 When each of our goodbyes were swapped, Eren turned to me and flat out glared at me.

"Can you keep your eyes off my fucking sister?!" Eren cursed at me and I raised my hands defensively. "Woah, I was not ogling your sister! Can you stop being so fucking possessive?" I retorted and Armin quickly intercepted, calming his apparently-not-boyfriend before it looked like his head was going to explode. Eren turned to me, taking a deep breath before he spoke, "You know, you have no chance with her anyways, here I'll give her number just to watch you embarrass yourself." and in short, I was surprised. 

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, just hurry up before I change my mind fuckface."

And in a flash, I produced my cellphone from my pocket and quickly tapped in the numbers Eren was repeating to me, saved the contact as "Mikasa Ackerman" and saved it.

Eren, Armin and I walked around for 15 more minutes before I decided to head back to school. In all honesty I just wanted to send a text to the sparkly Asian princess. So saying goodbye to the guys, I begun walking back to school, pulling out my phone and trying to focus on where I was going whilst typing up a decent text.

**Jean K.: Hey lol. Eren gave me your number. Hope u dont mind.**

Sending the text was a lot harder than I thought it'd be, I had to rewrite it about 4 times before I was happy with anything, I kept checking my phone every 5 minutes to see if I had gotten reply. Even as I got back to the gates of my school and alas, still no reply. Disappointed and with still a lot of time to kill, I just fucked around until the bell rang and we all went to the hall.

*

The day was tiring. Even though we didn't even work at all and it was mostly admin work, one can only do nothing for so long. When 2:00 PM came and the bell went, I scurried out of the classroom quicker than an ant to spilled juice.

I whipped out my phone and a surge of excitement rushed through me as I saw that I had one unread message.

**Mikasa A.: Oh hey! i don't mind at all! :-) what's your name?**

I found it quite cute the smiley. Mikasa always seemed so serious and hard to talk to in real life and...so not via text. I eagerly typed back as I waited for my mum to pick me up.

**Jean K.: Jean...how was ur first day back at school?**

**Mikasa A.: It was good actually haha, we didn't rly do much though.**

**Jean K.: Yeah, same here lmao. I think I got my homeroom teacher to hate me already, go me.**

**Mikasa A.: Ahaha aw. I don't think they hate you, it's just the first day!**

**Jean K.: Haha, yeah. Suuuuuure. He's also my French teacher and I'm pretty sure he hates me, but im the only one in the whole god damned class who actually speaks the fuckin language fluently.**

**Mikasa A.: You speak French? 0-:**

**Jean K.: Oui ;)**

**Mikasa A.: Oh that's great! Me too! I'm actually from Belgium, so English isn't my strong point haha...**

I stared at the screen for a bit. Belgium? Mikasa never really struck me as the type to be from...Belgium. Although her surname was Ackerman, so there was that.

*

We texted non-stop for 2 whole days after that, we actually got along pretty well, things were going great and I felt great. I'd even worked up the courage to ask her on a date like the hormone fulled douchebag I was and she even agreed to go with me. On a /date/.

My thoughts were interrupted though when I felt something vibrate in my pocket.

**Mikasa A.: Uhm..I hope this is not to weird to ask, but could I get a picture of you?**

**Jean K.: Oh? So you're one of those people then? ;)**

**Mikasa A.: No no no!! Not like that, I mean just so I can find you tomorrow...**

**Jean K.: Ahaha, yeah sure. Can I have one of you back then?**

**Mikasa A.: Yeah sure :-)**

Searching through the multitude of idiotic selfies on my phone before choosing one which I deemed the best looking and sending it to her. Not soon after I received a reply. 

**Mikasa A.: Thanks! I'll send you one of me now...**

I watched impatiently as the file was sent to me and clicked on it immediately as it finished loading.

Oh.

Oh no.

What my eyes were greeted with was not the Asian Princess I'd been infatuated with for about 3 years. Very far from that in fact. I was greeted with the face of a boy with tanned olive skin with dark hair which he work like curtains on his forehead. He had freckles literally everywhere, they littered his cheeks like decorative polka dots.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> http://berttholdtfubar.tumblr.com/


End file.
